Colorfull
by awchaerry
Summary: Tentang Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook yang hanya bisa mengingat tanpa mengerti bagaimana isi dunia. BTS / Bangtan Friendship . Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Jung hoseok, Park jimin kim Taehyung Jeon Jungkool B T S. P R O L O G


[ PROLOG ]

Tittle : Colorfull

Cast : All Member bts and Other Cast

Ganre : Friendship

Summary : Tentang Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook yang hanya bisa mengingat tanpa mengerti bagaimana isi dunia.

. Colorfull

Happy Reading

. Colorfull

Langit semakin gelap, Yoongi menatap keatas menahan air matanya untuk tidak menetes. Kakinya masih terus melangkah dengan tangannya yang memegang sebuah tangan mungil seorang anak berusia 7 tahun bernama Park Jimin. Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum paksa ketika melihat Jimin tertawa sambil berbicara banyak hal.

"Hyung! Aku lebih kuat dari Taetae dan jungkookie kan?" Tanya Jimin polos, anak itu berhenti melangkah hanya itu mendongak menatap Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum manis, matanya tertutup poni pink nya yang semakin panjang.

Yoongi duduk bersila di atas rumput di ikuti oleh Jimin di sampingnya. Tangannya merangkul bahu Jimin dan mengacak rambut anak itu pelan.

"Jangan menangis jika kau terjatuh lagi oke" Ujar Yoongi.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya cepat. "Kata Jin hyung, jagoan tidak boleh menangis"

Hari ini, Yoongi harus mati-matian menahan tangisannya ketika menatap wajah Jimin. Jimin selalu memiliki tekad untuk menjaga semua orang yang di kenalnya, Yoongi merasa dirinya adalah seorang pendosa besar.

"Jimin-ah, tatap mata hyung" Yoongi menangkup pipi Jimin, menatap mata Jimin dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Berjanjilah satu hal! Kau yang paling tua dari Taehyung dan Jungkook, dan kau bilang kau lebih kuat dari mereka. Jangan menangis jika terjadi apapun, jaga mereka seperti Namjoon hyung menjaga kita. Kau mau berjanji?"

Jimin diam, tidak mengerti satu katapun yang di ucapkan Yoongi. Dua detik kemudian Jimin tersenyum dan mengangguk. Jimin memang tidak mengerti, tapi bukan berati Jimin tidak mendengar dan tidak bisa mengingat. Jari kelingkingnya terangkat dan di tautkan dengan jari kelingking milik Yoongi.

"Berikan tas mu Jimin-ah" Perintah Yoongi lembut. Jimin menurut dan memberikan tas nya kepada Yoongi.

Tangannya menggenggam dua senjata tajam dan memasukannya ke dalam tas milik Jimin, Yoongi juga tidak lupa untuk menyimpan beberapa lembar uang ke dalamnya. Dan terakhir, sebuah amplop berwarna kuning.

"Kau sudah bisa membaca?" Tanya Yoongi yang di balas gelengan kepala oleh Jimin.

"Aku belajar dengan Hoseok Hyung, tapi tetap tidak bisa dan Namjoon hyung berjanji sesuatu padaku" Ujar Jimin senang.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku, Taetae dan jungkookie akan sekolah" Pekik Jimin.

Hati Yoongi semakin pilu mendengarnya. Mereka bukan tidak mau menyekolahkan Jimin dan Taehyung, dunia mengancam mereka. Yoongi berharap suatu saat akan ada hari dimana ia bisa melihat mereka tumbuh dengan baik. .  
. Colorfull .  
Di tempat lain, Jungkook memeluk erat leher Jin sambil mengunyah bubur yang di suapkan Jin ke dalam mulutnya. Anak berusia 5 tahun itu beberapa kali menangis ketika kain basah menempel di keningnya, suhu badannya sangat panas dan itu membuat Jin semakin khawatir.

"Namjoon-ah, apa tidak bisa di tunda? Jungkook sakit" Ucap Jin kepada Namjoon, pria tinggi yang berdiri tegas di ambang pintu.

"Tidak hyung!" Jawab Namjoon.

Jin hanya bisa menghela nafas berat dan kembali menyuapkan bubur sedikit demi sedikit ke dalam mulut Jungkook. "Setelah ini Jungkookie tidur ya" Bisik Jin pelan di telinga Jungkook. Jungkook meresponnya dengan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"HYUUNGG!"

Teriakan Taehyung memenuhi mansion, Namjoon yang mendengarnya menghela nafas kasar. Di depannya Hoseok berlari dan di kejar oleh Taehyung. Tidak hanya itu, beberapa mainan di lemparkan Taehyung mengenai tubuh Hoseok dan berakhir berserakan di lantai.

"Hoseok, ingatlah usiamu" Geram Namjoon sambil memijat pelipisnya yang terasa sangat sakit.

Hoseok berhenti di sudut dapur, tertawa sangat keras saat melihat wajah kesal Taehyung. "Jangan mendekat Alien"

"AKU BUKAN ALIEN AKU SUPER HERO HYUNG!" Teriak Taehyung keras.

"Cepatlah tidur! Jung Hoseok, Kim Taehyung" Perintah Jin mutlak.

Skakmat. Hoseok dan Taehyung tidak akan bisa membantah semua ucapan Jin, pada akhirnya keduanya berjalan saling merangkul ke dalam kamar.

Namjoon terdiam di tempatnya, melihat setiap sudut mansion kecilnya. Setiap hari akan ada suara teriakan dan keributan, suara tangisan dan bahkan tawa yang sangat keras. Namjoon benar-benar tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi esok.

. Colorfull

"Jimin-ah, Taehyung-ah genggam tangan Jungkook" Perintah Namjoon. Keduanya menurut dan menggenggam tangan Jungkook dengan erat.

"Jangan lepaskan baju hangat kalian, mengerti?" Ucap Yoongi tegas, ketiganya mengangguk paham.

Jin berjalan satu langkah dan berjongkok di depan ketiga anak itu. Matanya menatap mata Jimin dengan lembut. "Kau tidak mau Taetae dan Jungkookie terluka kan?" Tanya Jin pelan yang langsung di balas anggukan cepat oleh Jimin.

Dengan perasaan pilu Jin memeluk Jimin dan membisikan sesuatu di telinga Jimin. "Berjalanlah dan jangan pernah temui kami lagi, hiduplah dengan baik Jiminie. Kau pahlawan kami, kau jagoan, kau super hero, jadi dengarkan apa yang hyung katakan. Pergilah dan hidup dengan baik, jaga Taetae dan Jungkookie"

Tanpa di duga air mata Jimin jatuh membasahi wajahnya yang mulai memerah. "Kenapa?" Tanya Jimin dengan suara parau.

Jin tersenyum lembut. "Jagoan tidak boleh menangis" Tangannya terangkat mengusap pipi Jimin dengan ibu jarinya.

Jin berdiri dan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan mereka, merasa tidak mampu lagi untuk menatap Jungkook dan Taehyung. Di susul oleh Namjoon dan Yoongi dan menyisakan Hoseok di sana.

"Hyung akan menemui kalian di masa depan, jadi hiduplah dengan baik" Ujar Hoseok ceria, tangannya mengacak rambut ketiganya bergantian. Membuat Jimin dan Taehyung ikut tersenyum.

"Janji hyung?" Jimin mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Tentu saja" Hoseok menautkan jari kelingking mereka.

"Jungkookie, Taehyungie.. tumbuhlah dengan sehat, jangan menangis jika terjatuh kalian mengerti?"

"Mengerti tuan penjahat!" Pekik Taehyung dengan tawa cerianya.

Hoseok terkekeh pelan. "Sekarang kalian pergi dan jangan lepaskan genggaman tangan kalian"

Jimin berbalik membawa Taehyung dan Jungkook melangkah menjauhi Hoseok. Jimin tidak mau Taehyung dan Jungkook terluka jika berlama-lama dengan Hoseok, karena Jin berpesan untuk tidak menemui mereka lagi.

Jungkook hanya berjalan sambil mengulum permen nya tanpa tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, begitupun dengan Taehyung. Hanya Jimin yang mengerti keadaan ini meskipun tidak mengerti apa alasannya. Yang Jimin tau dirinya harus membawa Taehyung dan Jungkook pergi, menjaga mereka, hidup dengan baik karena di masa depan para hyungnya akan kembali lagi menjemput mereka bertiga.

. Colorfull

Hujan turun dengan sangat deras, keributan terjadi di mansion mereka. Namjoon pasrah ketika tubuhnya di serang oleh puluhan peluru, tangannya lemas dan tidak mampu bergerak lagi. Di dalam pikirannya hanya ada Jimin, Jungkook dan Taehyung. Senyum terukir di bibirnya, kematian memang dekat, tapi setidaknya Namjoon tidak terlambat.

"Kim Namjoon Bangun!" Yoongi berteriak keras mencoba menyadarkan Namjoon untuk bergerak. Tangannya juga fokus pada revolver dan lawan nya yang tdak sedikit.

Sebuah belati berhasil menusuk telak punggung Jin, darah mengalir dan menghilang terbawa air hujan. Jin masih bangkit untuk memapah Hoseok ke tempat yang lebih aman. Para mafia itu mencoba untuk menembak Hoseok, namun Jin melindungi tubuh Hoseok dengan tubuhnya.

Keributan masih terus belanjut sampai Namjoon terbaring lemah di hantam guyuran hujan, matanya masih terbuka untuk melihat langit. Tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit tidak peduli dengan suara-suara lain, mungkin hari ini kematiannya akan datang.

Sementara itu Yoongi sudah bersandar pada dinding putih dengan mata terpejam dan kepala di penuhi darah. Tubuhnya tidak kuat dengan serangan peluru dari puluhan lawan.

Jin lebih parah, belati bersarang di pinggang kirinya. Matanya sudah tertutup rapat beberapa saat yang lalu.

Setelah kemenangan di tentukan, para mafia itu berlari meninggalkan tiga jiwa yang terdiam tragis tak sadarkan diri. Seseorang tertawa sinis menatap mayat-mayat itu dan berdecih meludah di sana sebelum akhirnya menyusul pergi anak buahnya.

~TBC~

Kalo ada yang minat aku lanjut. Thankseu jusseyeo~ 


End file.
